


Partners in crime

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, band au?, happy mutation day!, idk casey has a band with april ok?, it's late and music was on and so i just typed, turtle/humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey performs a song for the turtles 17th birthdays and dedicates his song to someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in crime

Casey's lips bumped into the microphone as he began to sing the chorus to his latest song. He planned to use this one as the finale to his band's first gig in a few hours, but more importantly, he planned to make a grand declaration on stage to the one he loved. As the song came close to the end Casey swung his guitar behind him and took the mic into both hands and sung the last lines at the top of his lungs. 

"I wanna be your partner in crime!"

"Whooo, that sounded amazing Case!" April said from her seat in front of the drums. "We're gonna blow the lid off that place."

Casey smiled as he replied. "I sure hope so, but mainly I just hope it'll blow his mind."

April giggled as she spoke. "If he doesn't want you after this song, case I'll date you."

"Thanks April, but I've only got eyes fer him." Casey smiled as they began to loud up there instruments into the van and headed towards the location of their gig.

Arriving at the manhole in the alley behind the pizza joint was the easy part, the hard part was trying to take apart and send the instruments trough said manhole, but slowly but surely they got it done. Master Splinter showed them where they could set up and then headed towards the kitchen. It wasn't long before he was back with arms filled with gifts.

"Thank you so much Casey for doing this for my son's birthdays." Splinter spoke quietly and then left to retrieve the turtles from their rooms.

The plan was they would open their gifts, followed by Casey's song and then lastly they would eat cake, and of course, pizza. He had barley passed when Mikey came running into the room with a grin on his face. The others followed shortly behind him with smaller smiles and a smirk courtesy of Raph. They all took a seat on the couch and then after a few words splinter passed out his gifts.

Mikey got a new stack of comics, Donatello was reading the instructions to a new power drill, Ralph was admiring his new engraved sai and lastly Leo was smiling down at an autographed edition of his favorite book of haikus. The boys said thank you to their father as Casey and April handed two gifts each to the turtles. Mikey once again opened his gifts first and was delighted to find a new skateboard and knee pads. Leo was next to unwrap and now held in his hand a new canvas and oil paints. Donatello found he had received a book on Physics and season six of Doctor Who. Raph was the last to open his gifts.

Casey watched closely as Raph unwrapped April's gift (an autographed copy of Motorcycles and Sin) and then his. Ralph looked up at Casey in question holding up the tiny key he had just received. Casey just smirked as April wheeled in a new red and blue Harley from the opposite side of the lair. Raph jumped up and hugged his best friend tight.

"Thanks Case! I love it!" Raph pulled back to smile up at the older man.

"Don't think me yet, Raph. There's one last part to y'alls gift," Casey said as he pushed Raph back down onto the couch.

Casey stepped up on to the makeshift stage April, Master Splinter and he had set up earlier that day and began to speak slowly but clearly.

"First off I wanna say 'happy birthday' to all yous guys. You're the family I never knew I needed and I appreciate and love ya all." Casey paused here and looked straight into Raph's eyes. "But I'd like to dedicate this song to my best bud in the whole of New York, Raphael." Casey strummed his guitar as April's drums started up and he sang his heart out. He kept his eyes on Raph through the whole song and he could tell the minute Raph figured out that this was a love song. Raph's eyes widened in disbelief and surprise and just a bit of, what Casey hoped, was happiness. Finally, after what felt like forever, Casey finished the song and before he could even leave the stage he found himself with arms full of teenage mutant ninja turtle. 

"I love ya, too, ya big jerk ! " Raph whispered into Casey's ear.Casey's ear.


End file.
